Unexpected Target
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: For such a clumsy, germaphobic, grammar Nazi and gullible man…I think I love my hostage.


**Chapter-1**

* * *

For such a clumsy, germaphobic, grammar Nazi and gullible man…I think I love my hostage.

I was only supposed to go in, after watching this guy, act as his therapist and the next thing I know I'm fucking this guy on his bed! My name is Kevin Barr and I'm an assassin for hire. I do this because in good at it, I like killing and I need to pay my bills if I want to keep living in this shit hole of a town.

His bed is so soft and smells so good, I don't want to leave but I have to meet my friend Rolf in the morning for my new mission, but the problem is...THAT I DIDN'T FINISH THIS ONE! Geez, I've been known to sleep with some of my targets before I kill them but I've tried like six times with this guy and he does something so adorable that I can't resist it and I wind up putting the gun away.

Voice: Are you going to leave now?

I look behind me and see him rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair was disheveled and his lips were pursed out in the most cutest pouty look ever. He rolled on to his stomach and stood on his knees behind me.

Kevin: Sadly I have to, I have to meet a friend in the morning for work.

Man: Well then, this encounter was quite the pleasurable one and might I say you have been the most outstanding "repair man" that I've meant so far.

Kevin: I'm glad that you like our services sir.

Man: Please…

He put his hand on my shoulder and yanked me back on the bed. All I could do was look up at him as he mounted me. He's such a mynx, a devil, a nympho my god does this guy just turn me on!

Man: Call me Edd.

Kevin: Sure thing...Edd.

Edd: I'll let you go since you have business to attend to in several hours, I don't like to make others late due to my selfish desires.

Kevin: I wouldn't say your desires are selfish, they're just as necessary as breathing.

Edd: That's an interesting way of putting it.

I smiled and sat up. I cuddled him in my arms as I kissed his collar bone. I heard those small giggles and moans that I loved. Gosh I just wanna stay here.

Edd: Is this your parting gift Mr. James?

Kevin: Only for the most loyal of customers.

Edd: Normally this isn't what your company does.

Kevin: You're right…

I dipped him down on to the bed and stood on my knees. I was hard again, and he could see it.

Kevin: This is a special treat of my own that I want to give you, my sweet darling.

Just saying that made him curl up and blush like a schoolgirl. We went on for another round or two and after that I washed and left while he was sleeping. I left a note for him saying that I had left and that a good review would be nice, but I know for sure that I'll get nothing but all 10's. However, that's not the problem, he was my target. I was supposed to kill him and bring back his body to confirm the kill!

Here's the thing. I work for a cellphone company that actually houses a secret assassins base in the sub basement of the building. I work with several other people and our parents work here founders, LEO's as well as the office heads for both the cell phone company and the assassins company. The cellphone company isn't really good but only the richest if customers get the best service, rip offs.

Going into work is the hardest part of the day. If it wasn't bad that I had to leave a soft bed and a cute guy the other part would be that I didn't kill the cute guy that I slept with! I'll probably get reprimanded by my mom for not killing a target then my dad will tell at me for sleeping with a guy, wouldn't be the first time he's yelled at me for it though. If it wasn't obvious, I am bisexual.

I knew I was when I was a kid and this kid just kissed me for valentines day. Everybody made fun of us and it only stopped when I threatened them, well I did break one guys finger...But anyways, the kid who kissed me, I hung out with him in our secret place everyday after school and we would just play games and kiss to our little heart's content. After 8th grade we went our separate ways. I found out after my initiation into the company that he was married his last year of college to a beautiful girl named Maggie and a year later he had a son named Maxwell.

He was my first love.

Rolf: You look rested well no?

My old friend from high school patted my back and sat next to me in his snug winter sweater. He always wore warm muted colours and jewelry from his homeland...that no one knows the location of to this very day. Seriously, where the hell is this guy from? Wakanda?!

Kevin: Hey dude.

I smiled at him as I drank my tea.

Kevin: I guess you could say that.

Rolf: Was target that fun to chase around? You seem more happier than Wilfred in mud.

For lack of a better way of saying that, but yea I am happier than Wilfred in mud. I can't tell him that I slept with my kill target or else he'll probably skin me alive.

Kevin: Easy kill honestly.

Rolf: Good to hear. Also, we have new assassin joining us today.

Kevin: Really, who are they?

Rolf: Not sure, Rolf only knows that their parents manage the products sales and image of cellphone company with Jimmy's parents.

Well, this new guy or girl, may be nice to have in the organization. I hope that they're a girl, another girl would be cool to "play" with. We walk to another elevator and go down two more levels. The doors opened revealing the bright peach walls and potted plants that sprouted pastel flowers. They must've been recently watered since they shined from the fluorescent lights, making them shine like jewels.

We saw Jimmy watering plants by the indoor lake. He was the creative director and interior designer of the entire building along with his parents. He always wore his gym clothes when he wasn't on the clock. He wore his pale blue sleeveless halter top with matching pants, he had a white hoodie tied around his waist that matched his white sneakers. He started wearing his hair in a high ponytail too.

Rolf: Jimmy my boy!

He turned to us and smiled gleefully.

Jimmy: Hey guys!

He glided over to us and stood proudly as he held the blue watering can.

Jimmy: You guys look well, did you hear about the new guy joining Ed and Eddy?

The new guy is joining their team? Why would they set him up to fail? Those two guys are beyond annoying and they fuck up almost every mission they were sent on, be it alone, together or in a group. I swear, the way they operate makes them dumber than dorks.

Rolf: Why new guy being paired with those two?

Jimmy: Not sure, I couldn't get all the details but I'm sure that all three of them know each other.

Kevin: This guys knows those two dorks?

Jimmy: Yea, Sarah remembers him from when they were kids and she's had a cr-

Sarah jumped on his back and put a cloth over his mouth cutting him off.

Sarah: Say nothing about that...please!

Sarah wore almost the same exact outfit as Jimmy but in pink. Her hair was tied back into two buns on her head and she had her signature gold hoop earrings in her ears.

Sarah: That was a secret Jimmy!

Jimmy: Whoops, sorry Sarah.

He smiled shyly and chuckled at his mistake.

Kevin: When is the new guy getting here?

Sarah: He's been here since last night.

Rolf: Punctual, Rolf likes.

I already have a feeling that this guy is a kiss ass and wants to show everybody up. He might even lie about doing his job and either blame others or take credit for himself or the other dorks. I know I don't exactly know him or have met the guy but a part of human nature is judging before meeting someone.

Kevin: When do we get to meet this dork?

As if our bosses heard, the intercom sounded and I heard my mother.

Joanne: Will all staff please assemble to the conference room. Thank you!

Cheerful as always in the morning. We all walked to the conference room and sat in our assigned seats. Everybody was whispering and murmuring about the new and who he will be and if he was cute, stupid shit. Honestly I could care less because he's working with the two dorks now and he voluntarily did so. He must be desperate or something to even pattern up with them.

My mother soon walked in and she was dressed head to toe in burgundy with a white pearl brooch that my father gave her for their anniversary. She had her black clipboard in hand and a smile of death on her face. My father and I knew that smile anywhere and didn't want to anger her and neither did the rest of the staff. The room went silent when they noticed her smile and everybody sat down put their devices away.

Joanne: Thank you all for coming on time today!

Her bright smile was still scary but it eased me...and only me.

Joanne: We have great news today! I am here to not only point out some things that shall not be done in my building or any other...Eddy…

She looked over towards the end of the room with a deadly glare at Skipper.

Joanne: So as the rumors so have it, yes, there is a new assassin joining our ranks today.

She stepped aside as the door opened and the new…...fuck!

Joanne: Meet the new member of the Cul-da-sac.

An all white suit with a black tie, black shows and a matching black hat with a red band in it. But that stupid gap in his teeth and those blue eyes that was encased in porcelain smooth skin. He looked over at me and I could just feel the earth drop. We were the only people in the room and I felt just the room become tense. He smiled at me showing the gap in his teeth and straightened his tie extending his pinky finger out. No doubt this is the guy I fucked last night.

* * *

**END of 1**


End file.
